Blue Sky
by Barbara123
Summary: Kehidupan sehari-hari Sasuke mulai berubah ketika Naruko Namikaze mulai hadir di hidupnya. Kumpulan fic one-shot yg berdasarkan umur. OC. SasukexNaruko CHAP 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**My first SasukexNaruko fic, hope u like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, PENDEK, OOC, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**5-YEAR-OLD**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Sedang apa kau, _dattebane_?"

Sasuke Uchiha menyentakkan kepalanya. Mata _onyx_-nya terpaku pada sosok gadis lima tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang. "Tidur," jawabnya, kembali memejamkan mata. Dia dengan sengaja berguling di atas rumput, menghindari Naruko Namikaze yang masih melotot ke arahnya. _Apa maunya? Kenapa dari tadi dia memperhatikanku?_ Sasuke mendengus pelan. Dia tidak suka dengan cewek. Mereka berisik, suka menjeritkan namanya di kelas.

"Kau tidak tidur!" Gadis berkuncir dua itu berseru kencang. "Kalau kau tidur, kau pasti tidak bisa menjawabku! Kau berpura-pura tidur, _dattebane_!"

Sasuke masih memejamkan mata, mengabaikan Naruko.

"Ayo main! _Nii-chan_ dan yang lain menunggu sejak tadi!"

Bocah berambut hitam _raven_ itu mulai menggertakkan gigi kesal.

"Kau ini seperti Shikamaru saja! Berbaring di rumput sepanjang hari!"

Sasuke dengan sengaja menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak akan membentak ke arah teman sekelasnya. Memang, Naruko Namikaze belum lama ini baru pindah ke TK yang sama. Dia tidak mengenal anak ini. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruko sama cerewetnya dengan Naruto, kakak kembarnya itu. _Dua orang menyebalkan_, batin Sasuke kesal. Ketika dia hendak beranjak untuk pergi dari tempat itu, dia melihat Naruko yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, senyum menempel di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau suka tidur-tiduran di sini…" dia bergumam pelan. "Anginnya lembut, _dattebane_…" Naruko membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke tersentak sesaat. Dia tahu kalau Naruko mempunyai mata biru yang sama seperti Naruto. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia memperhatikan mata biru itu dari dekat. Warnanya sangat cerah, bersinar-sinar. Seperti… "Langitnya juga biru sekali! Aku suka melihat warna biru cerah seperti ini!" Naruko membentangkan tangannya ke arah langit, seakan-akan hendak menangkap langit yang terbentang luas itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab. Dia seakan-akan kehabisan suara ketika melihat wajah berseri-seri Naruko. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak pernah bermain bersama _nii-chan_ dan yang lain? Mereka ingin bermain denganmu, _dattebane_!"

"Aku tidak boleh bermain dengan mereka," Sasuke tersentak ketika sadar bahwa kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia mengigit bibir ketika melihat raut bingung Naruko.

"Kenapa?"

Bocah bermata _onyx_ itu terdiam sesaat. Haruskah dia menjawab Naruko? "Ayah tidak mengijinkanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku penerus keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke terpaku pada sepasang mata bundar berwarna biru cerah. Entah mengapa, sepasang mata yang penuh akan rasa ingin tahu itu membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi. "_Aniki_ sebenarnya yang akan menjadi penerus. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengar kata Ayah. Ayah tidak mau kalau aku menjadi pembangkang seperti _aniki_ juga. Jadi _aniki_ dikirim ke sekolah asrama di luar negeri. Aku juga… akan menjadi seperti _aniki_ kalau aku tidak menuruti kata Ayah."

Naruko mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Pembangkang? Penerus? Apa itu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia baru teringat kalau pelajaran di TK kalah jauh dibandingkan apa yang dipelajarinya dari guru privat. Ayahnya ngotot supaya dia belajar dari guru privat ini sepanjang hari, bukan cuma malam hari saja. Tapi ibunya ingin dia mempunyai pengalaman masa kecil di TK. Ibunya menghabiskan berhari-hari, membujuk ayahnya supaya dia bisa masuk ke TK Konoha, tempat di mana ibunya menghabiskan masa kecil dulu. Ayahnya mengijinkan, dengan syarat bahwa Sasuke tidak boleh berteman dekat dengan bocah-bocah tidak berpendidikan yang tidak tahu aturan.

_Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat. Beda dengan keluarga kaum rendahan di luar sana._ Dia selalu mendengar ayahnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" Naruko mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Tapi aku selalu melihatmu membaca buku sendirian di sini. Kau tidak merasa bosan? Ayo main! Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah! Ayo, pergi ke danau bersama yang lain!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Danau? Maksudnya danau pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha itu? Memang, sekarang mereka jarang menggunakan danau itu. Tapi… kalau ayahnya tahu bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya menggunakan danau itu tanpa ijin…

"Ayo! Kita benerang!" Naruko tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Berenang," Sasuke membenarkan. "Tunggu. Aku tidak bisa berenang!" Dia tersentak ketika Naruko tiba-tiba berlari, sehingga dia dengan terpaksa ikut berlari di sebelahnya.

"Akan kuajarkan, _dattebane_!" Naruko meringis. "Oh ya, namaku Naruko, _dattebane_!"

Sasuke kembali terpaku pada sepasang mata biru bersinar-sinar itu. "Namaku…"

"Aku tahu namamu siapa! Teman-teman suka menjeritkan namamu! Namamu Sosuke, kan?"

"… Sasuke."

"Salam kenal, Sosuke!"

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat dengan gadis blak-blakkan yang tomboy ini. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Matanya melirik ke arah tangan mereka yang bertaut. Dia tidak pernah digandeng. Dia juga tidak pernah berlari sehingga kehabisan napas sampai seperti ini. _Apa ini rasanya mempunyai teman?_ "Salam kenal…" Sasuke bergumam pelan, mengulum senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, senyum Sasuke menghilang ketika dia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hehe, senang mengenalmu, Sosuke!"

_Dia salah menyebutkan namaku._

* * *

**TBC_  
_**

**Haha, segitu dulu deeeh  
**

**gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen nulis SasukeNaruko. :p  
**

**oh ya, kali ini chapter-nya akan beda berdasarkan umur mreka.**

**ada saran buat chapter depan? mau kasih umur brapa buat mreka? ;)**

**segitu dulu deh, makasih udah baca! chapter depan bakalan lebih panjang... (amin)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semua! :D**

**Sori lama update!**

**jujur, bahasa indoku makin hancur. hiks...**

**jadi kalau ada salah apa jangan ragu2 bilang ya...**

**(tambahan lagi, aku gak cek fic ini. langsung publish :p)**

**oh yaa, makasih buat...**

**dobechan**

**anna clover**

**noella marsha**

**rin miharu-uzu**

**neerval-li**

**moku-chan**

**yuna claire vessalius kusanagi**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! LOVE YOU GUYS! :DDD**

**makasih juga yang udah fave sama follow! :D**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: banyak salah, typo, OOC, OC(s), dont like dont read!**

**OC: Naruko Namikaze. Kurama (pacar Itachi)**

**OKAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

_It's so rare to find a friend like you_

_Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue_

* * *

**10-YEAR-OLD**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sasuke Uchiha mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. Naruko Namikaze memang sering dimarahi guru karena sering lupa mengerjakan PR atau membawa buku, namun akhir-akhir ini kecorobohan Naruko semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau tidak membeli _ramen_?" Sakura Haruno melongo, tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan adik kembarmu, Naruto?" dia nyaris menjerit. Memang, sudah seminggu Naruko sama sekali tidak membeli _ramen_ di kantin sekolah.

"Iya, ada apa denganmu, _dattebayo_?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa," gadis sepuluh tahun itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil meringis. "Aku tidak lapar." Di detik bersamaan, perut Naruko berbunyi. "Aduh! Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menyapu kelas, _dattebane_! Aku pergi dulu!" Naruko langsung lari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Naruko-_chan_!" Sakura hendak menghentikan teman sekelasnya itu, namun gadis berkuncir dua itu sudah berlari keluar dari kantin. "Padahal hari ini bukan hari piketnya…" Gadis berambut pink itu mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Memang ada yang aneh dengan Luuko." Naruto memainkan sumpit di tangannya.

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar nama panggilan itu. Memang, sejak kecil Naruto sudah memanggil adiknya dengan nama kecil 'Luuko'. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah sepuluh tahun. Mereka sudah bukan bocah-bocah yang berlidah cedel lagi. Entah mengapa, dia tidak suka dengan nama panggilan itu.

"Nama dia Naruko." Sasuke berhenti mengunyah telurnya. "Kenapa kau masih memanggilnya Luuko?" Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa, _teme_?" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya, mulai merasa tertantang akan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Suka-sukaku mau memanggil adikku dengan nama apa! Apa urusanmu, _dattebayo_?"

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi sesaat. Dia hendak membalas Naruto, namun pertanyaan sahabat-namun-rival-nya itu menusuk dadanya. _Apa urusanku? Nama panggilan itu hanya boleh dipakai oleh Naruto. Naruko bukan milik Naruto, karena itu…_

Sasuke tersentak. Karena itu… _apa_? Wajahnya memanas seketika. Hal ini bukan urusannya. Suka-suka Naruto jika dia mau memanggil adiknya dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu.

Bukan urusannya.

Sakura mulai panik ketika melihat kening Sasuke berkerut. "Eh, makanan kalian berdua nanti dingin loh."

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengus di saat bersamaan.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Sasuke berdiri, mengangkat piring _omelette_-nya yang hampir tak disentuh itu. Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan cemas sedangkan Naruto mendengus lagi, melahap ramen-_nya_ tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke.

"Dasar _teme_ aneh! Selalu saja berlebihan kalau menyangkut Luuko!"

"Apa boleh buat. Soalnya Sasuke-_kun_ kan su…"

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mendengar ucapan kedua temannya lagi. Dengan kesal dia melangkah keluar dari kantin. Ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini emosinya suka meledak. Dia mulai tidak suka jika melihat Naruko yang terlalu akrab dengan orang lain.

Dia tidak suka ketika melihat Naruko yang tidur-tiduran di samping Shikamaru.

Ketika Naruko berbagi makanan dengan Chouji.

Ketika Naruko mengerjakan PR bersama Neji.

Ketika Naruko memanjat pohon bersama Lee.

Dia bahkan tidak senang ketika melihat gadis itu menempel terus di sisi Naruto.

"Hei! Sasuke!"

Bocah sepuluh tahun berambut raven itu menoleh ke belakang, "Naruko di mana?" tanya Kiba, membuat kerutan di kening Sasuke menjadi-jadi. _Dia juga._ Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Akhir-akhir ini Kiba dan Naruko suka bermain bersama ketika sedang istirahat.

"Mana kutahu." Dia menjawab ketus.

Kiba tersentak sesaat. "Tumben kau tidak tahu. Biasanya kan dia selalu bersamamu. Ya sudah." Dia melambai, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

_Selalu bersama?_

Yang benar saja.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruko selalu bersama Kiba.

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa kesal ketika melihat Naruko menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman lainnya. _Dia selalu bermain denganku_, batin bocah itu. Dia suka bermain dengan Naruko. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengajaknya bermain masak-masakkan seperti Sakura atau Ino. Dia tidak menangis ketika dia terjatuh karena berlomba lari dengannya. Naruko juga tidak berisik, tidak menjerit betapa 'keren' atau 'tampan' wajahnya. Naruko selalu tahu kapan dia merasa kesal atau kecewa karena Fugaku. Di saat-saat seperti itu, gadis itu tidak bertanya apa-apa. Hanya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, seakan-akan mengatakan 'aku di sini, jangan sedih'.

Karena itu dia suka bermain dengan Naruko.

Hanya di depan Naruko dia bisa tertawa. Ketika Naruko terperosok ke dalam lumpur. Ketika dia menang lomba lari, membuat Naruko cemberut kesal. Ketika Naruko mengejar ayam-ayam peliharan sekolah, membuat ayam-ayam itu berkokok panik, mengibaskan sayap mereka sehingga Naruko dilapisi bulu-bulu ayam.

Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Cuma Itachi dan Naruko yang bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Sasuke!" Tangannya tertarik ke belakang secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke tersentak. Kerutan di keningnya menghilang ketika dia mengenal jari-jari hangat yang melingkar di tangannya. Mata _onyx_-nya terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang di sisinya. "Mau ke mana?" Naruko menyeringai. Napas gadis itu terengah-engah, dia mengusap peluh di keningnya. Sasuke langsung tahu kalau Naruko berlari mengejarnya tadi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman. Kekesalannya menghilang begitu saja. "Aku…" _Tunggu._ Dia mau ke mana? Dia tidak tahu. Kakinya berjalan tanpa arah. Mata biru Naruko melebar, mulai bingung. "Kelas," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi kelasnya di sana. Sudah lewat jauh, _dattebane_!"

Nyaris saja Sasuke menepuk keningnya.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak ikut makan," Naruko meringis. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, mulai lega karena Naruko tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka berdua memutar tubuh, mulai berjalan menuju kelas. Naruko masih belum melepaskan tangannya, namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia malah meremas pelan tangan Naruko, entah kenapa senang karena gadis itu berlari-lari mencarinya.

"Tadi kau di mana?"

"Oh, main bersama Kiba sebentar!"

Kaki Sasuke langsung berhenti melangkah. Dia melotot ke arah Naruko.

"Kenapa bermain dengan dia?"

"Karena aku suka bermain dengannya." Naruko menjawab polos.

"Kau kan bisa bermain denganku."

"Iya. Aku suka bermain denganmu juga, _dattebane_!" Gadis berkuncir dua itu meringis. Sasuke mengerang pelan, menggaruk rambutnya tanpa sadar. _Juga_?

"Sudahlah, kalau kau bermain dengannya, jangan bermain denganku lagi." Bocah berambut _raven_ itu menyentakkan tangan Naruko dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau itu super _possessive_."

"_Possessive_?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu?" Sejak Itachi pulang dari Amerika, dia terkadang berbicara dalam bahasa ingris tanpa dia sadari. Sasuke sering kesal. Apakah kakaknya tidak tahu kalau bahasa ingrisnya masih terbatas? Memang, dia senang karena kakaknya bisa pulang. Namun sepertinya dia pulang ke Jepang karena dipaksa ayahnya. Sepertinya ada perjodohan untuk kakaknya.

Itachi dengan wajah tenang meraih kamus tebal di meja belajarnya. "Nih, cari sendiri."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, mengundang senyum Itachi. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke langsung menemukan makna dari kata itu. "Posesif? Sikap mengontrol atau mendominasikan seseorang?" Sasuke nyaris saja melongo membaca makna yang ada di sana.

"Iya. Terhadap Naruko." Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya. "Dan terhadapku juga."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Memang, dia akui kalau dia cukup posesif teradap kakaknya. Dia tidak suka kalau kakaknya menolak bermain hanya karena mau kencan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia posesif terhadap Naruko.

"Kau mungkin sudah lupa. Tapi sejak dulu, kau selalu membicarakan Naruko di telepon." Itachi menyeringai. "Dia teman pertamamu, kan?"

"Harusnya sih begitu." Sasuke menutup kamus di pangkuannya dengan kasar. "Akhir-akhir ini kami tidak seakrab dulu. Dia sekarang bermain dengan anak-anak lain."

"Mungkin ada alasan tertentu."

"Entahlah." Bocah itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Itachi. Keningnya berkerut. "Seandainya aku seperti-mu, _Nii-san_. Kau selalu terlihat tenang."

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak suka kalau pacarku mendekati cowok lain."

"Si Kurama?" Sasuke membayangkan tunangan kakaknya yang berambut merah itu. "Tapi Naruko bukan pacarku. Dia…" Sasuke terdiam. Apa? Teman? Sahabat? Adik? _Apa?_

"Kau masih bocah," Itachi mendekati Sasuke, duduk di sisi adiknya. "Kau jauh lebih cerdas dan dewasa dari yang lain. Kau pasti mengerti."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti."

"_Soon, you will_." Itachi menjentik kening Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluh. "_Nii-san_! Kau masih juga suka menjentikkan keningku! Aku sudah besar!" Dia melempar bantal ke arah Itachi, namun dengan mudah kakaknya mengelak. Itachi meraih kamusnya, memasang ancang-ancang untuk melempar, membuat Sasuke melompat kaget. Itachi tertawa kencang, membuat Mikoto tersenyum geli dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa hari dia menghindari Naruko. Dengan sengaja dia menghindari tatapan bingung Naruko. Memang, hari-harinya terasa hancur tanpa tawa Naruko di sisinya. Namun bocah ber-ego tinggi itu tidak peduli.

Di hari ketiga, ketika Sasuke hendak pulang, dia tidak bisa menemukan sepatunya di _locker_. Dia hanya bisa menemukan secarik kertas. Dia langsung tahu kalau itu bukan surat cinta biasa yang sering menumpuk di lockernya. Tulisan acak-acakkan yang familiar di kertas itu membuatnya terpaku sesaat.

_TO: Naruko Namikaze yang MARAH_  
_FROM: SASUKE JELEK!_

_Aku culik sepatumu, dattebane! Datang ke halaman belakang, kalau tidak sepatumu akan kulempar di sungai!_

Sasuke melongo sesaat. Dia membaca surat 'ancaman' itu untuk kedua kalinya. Di detik kemudian, tawanya meledak, membuat cewek-cewek yang mengintainya ternganga lebar.

Selain ancaman yang konyol dan bahasa yang kekanak-kanakan itu, Naruko salah menggunakan 'to' dan 'from'. _Yah… setidaknya dia sudah tidak memanggilku Sosuke lagi, seperti lima tahun lalu._ Sasuke meringis sebelum mengantongi surat itu. Dia membuka tas-nya dan mengeluarkan sepatu olahraga yang dibawanya. Sejak kemarin, Naruko melotot ke arah sepatunya, membuat Sasuke mendengus. Dia sudah tahu kalau Naruko punya siasat jahat terhadap sepatunya ini. Hari ini dia sengaja membawa sepatu cadangan. Dia bisa saja mengabaikan Naruko dan pulang ke rumah.

Masih mengulum senyum, Sasuke berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa memanggilku?" Dia mencoba untuk memasang wajah dingin di depan Naruko.

"Kenapa tidak mau bermain denganku?" Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung bertanya, tanpa basi-basi.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Karena kau bermain dengan yang lain."

"Iya. Tapi aku mau main denganmu juga, _dattebane_!" Naruko mengerutkan kening.

"Kau lebih suka bermain dengan dia, kan?" Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Dengan Kiba."

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka bermain denganmu." Naruko langsung menjawab, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. Namun, dia bingung sendiri.

"Lalu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bermain dengannya?"

Kali ini giliran Naruko yang terdiam. Gadis polos itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kenapa? Soalnya dia membantuku!"

"Bantu apa?" Sasuke semakin bingung. Selama ini, selalu dia yang membantu Naruko. Mau dalam pelajaran atau hal lainnya.

"Dia memberiku susu setiap hari, dattebane!" Naruko menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Susu?"

"Makanan juga!"

"Hah?"

"Oh iya, benang wol juga!"

"Apa?" Sasuke merasa kepalanya nyaris meledak.

"Dia bantu mengurus Sasuke ketika aku harus piket, _dattebane_!"

"Apa-apaan sih!" Meledak sudah kesabarannya. "Sejak kapan maniak anjing itu mengurusku?"

Kali ini giliran Naruko yang mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Kiba tidak pernah mengurusmu! Dia mengurus Sasuke, _dattebane_!"

"Makanya! Sudah kubilang…"

"Naruko!" teriakan Kiba menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kita janjian untuk ketemuan di rumahku?" Kiba berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruko. Seperti biasa, jaketnya menyembul keluar. _Akamaru. Dasar maniak anjing_, pikir Sasuke. Kiba melirik ke arah Sasuke sesaat sebelum berpaling ke arah Naruko. "Sasuke merindukanmu tuh!"

Sasuke merasa wajahnya terbakar seketika. "Siapa yang…"

"Maaf, aku lupa!" Naruko mengulurkan tangannya. Kiba mendengus kesal dan membuka jaketnya. Di detik kemudian, seekor kucing melompat ke dada Naruko. "Hai, Sasuke. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu di rumah Kiba!" Naruko tertawa ketika kucing hitam itu mengeong girang.

_Kucing?_

"Akamaru sampai kesal karena aku terlalu lama mengurus Sasuke." Kiba mengeluh.

_Sasuke? Si kucing?_

"Maaf, maaf, _dattebane_!"

Kiba meringis. "Ya sudah. Sampai besok!" Dia melambai dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan dan Naruko yang sibuk menghibur kucing hitamnya yang masih mengeong kesal.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke pelan. "Kucing itu?"

Naruko mengangguk girang. "Aku menemukannya minggu lalu! Dia kelaparan, jadi aku meminta Kiba untuk menyediakan makanan untuknya. Kiba kan punya toko binatang," Naruko meringis. "Tapi habis uangku membayar makanan Sasuke…"

_Oh. Pantas saja._

Naruko tidak pernah lagi jajan sembarangan. Dan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kiba untuk mengurus kucing itu. Sasuke menghela napas lega. _Tunggu._ "Tapi kenapa nama kucing itu Sasuke? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku soal kucing itu." Dia mulai kesal lagi.

"Soalnya kau tidak suka kucing." Naruko mengerutkan kening. "Aku juga tidak memberitahu yang lain. Soalnya bahaya kalau ketahuan _sensei, dattebane_!" Gadis itu mulai mengelus bulu 'Sasuke', membuat kucing itu mendengkur senang. "Lucu kan? Warna bulunya mengingatkanku padamu. Jadi aku menamainya Sasuke!"

_Seenaknya saja._ Sasuke mendengus. Dia hendak memarahi Naruko lagi karena dia tidak meminta ijin darinya. Namun ucapannya terhenti ketika dia teringat sesuatu. "Warna rambut Kiba juga hitam," gumamnya, membuat Naruko menoleh ke arahnya. "Rambut Shikamaru juga. Neji juga. Lee juga. Kenapa kau malah menamai kucing itu dengan namaku?"

Naruko terdiam, terlihat bingung. "Kiba menanyakan hal yang sama…" Dia menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu... Entah kenapa aku langsung teringat akan Sasuke dulu…"

Sasuke terpaku. Matanya menatap kucing hitam yang sekarang memakai namanya itu. Anak kucing itu menatapnya sesaat.

Biru.

Sama seperti Naruko.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk senyuman. Naruko masih terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa nama 'Sasuke' melintas di kepalanya duluan. "Sudah. Aku tidak butuh jawaban." Sasuke meringis sambil berjongkok sehingga dia bisa menyentuh kucing itu. Jika kucing ini betina, dia juga pasti akan langsung menamainya 'Naruko' karena warna biru itu langsung mengingatkannya akan Naruko. "Aku tidak benci kucing. Mau memeliharanya bersamaku?" Dia tersenyum simpul ke arah Naruko. "Kita bisa memeliharanya diam-diam di pondok dekat danau pribadi keluargaku itu."

Tawa girang Naruko sudah cukup membuat Sasuke meringis. "_Deal._" Mereka berdua meraih kaki depan Sasuke-si-kucing. Sambil meringis lebar, dua bocah itu menyalami kaki depan kucing yang kebingungan itu.

"Meooww?"

* * *

**TBC**

**yaaahh... segitu dulu deh. Sori kalau membosankan :p**

**Aku terinspirasi sama kenangan masa laluku sndiri :)**

**pas TK dulu, sahabatku cowok. Aku cuma temenan sama dia. Akrab banget. Main sama-sama terus. gandengan lah, pelukan lah. Tapi waktu aku main sama temen lain, dia marah. Dia bilang 'kalau kau main sama mreka, jangan maiin sama aku. Pilih, aku atau mereka."**

**aku ingat, aku pilih mereka. Makanya sejak itu kami gak pernah main lagi. Aku dikacangin gitu... Terus gara2 pas SD udah beda kelas jadi udah gak temenan lagi deh... #curcolgaje.**

**Kalo diingat-ingat, dia cowok pertama yg kusuka deh... haha (agak nyesel gak milih dia waktu itu)**

**Pas SD, ada satu cowok yg suka aku. Dia gak suka aku main sama temen lain juga. Cowok ini lebih jahat lagi deh. Dia sengaja bayar temen2 ku uang 5 ribu gitu sambil bilang gini. "jangan main sama Agata (nama asliku), nanti tiap hari kalian kukasih 5 ribu".**

**Jadi mau gak mau aku cuma main sama dia. HUH**

**#curcol gaje lagi.**

**Haha... intinya, aku cuma mau bilang kalo anak kecil pun bisa ada 'puppy love' yang bisa jealous hanya karena cewek kesayangannya main sama orang lain ;)**

**yah... ini ceritaku sih... terinspirasi dari ini. (Kalo dipikir2 lucu juga masa kecil)**

**yaaahh... any suggestion or request? :)**

**sori kalo Sasuke-nya OOC abis... gak biasa nulis dia... haha**

**oh ya! PS: lirik lagu di atas itu lagu barbie deh... aku kurang tau apa... kalo gak salah DIAMOND CASTLE. sepupuku yg masih SD nyanyiin itu buat aku (sweet!)  
**

**Liriknya cocok buat Blue Sky. Jadi kukutip dari sana :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiyaaaa!**

**Makasih buat yg udah baca, review, follow, dll deeh! :D**

**aku jadi suka banget sama fic ini...**

**hehe**

**makanya update cepat!**

**okeee, enjoy! (sori lagi buru2, gak smpet nulis nama reviewer...)  
**

**disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, bhasa indo yg agak ancur, OOC, OCs, DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**15-YEAR-OLD (Part 1)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sudah tiga tahun dia menyandang nama 'Pangeran Es'. Namanya dikenal oleh semua gadis di SMP Konoha. Gadis-gadis memujanya, bergosip tentang ketampanan, sifatnya yang dingin dan kecerdasannya. Sebaliknya, cowok-cowok mendengus kesal setiap kali mendengar namanya. Ada beberapa yang terlihat takut ketika bertemu mata dengannya. Ada yang berpura-pura akrab dengannya supaya bisa ikut populer di kalangan gadis. Banyak juga yang mengejeknya, mengatainya 'cowok-membosankan-yang-tidak-pernah-tertawa' atau 'cowok-menyedihkan-yang-tidak-pernah-bersenang-senang'.

Sasuke Uchiha mengabaikan semua itu.

Dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuk memikirkan hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Memang, dia akui kalau dia tidak pernah melemparkan senyuman ke pada siapa pun di kelasnya. Namun bukan berarti kalau dia tidak pernah bersenang-senang atau pun merasa senang. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu punya caranya sendiri.

Dia memang tidak pernah bergabung ke kelompok Naruto dan yang lain ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sejak awal, Sasuke memang bukan tipe cowok yang bisa bergabung dengan mudah di sebuah kelompok. Dia sadar kalau dia tipe cowok _one-to-one_.

Dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dalam merebut hati Sakura. Dia mendengus geli ketika melihat Sakura yang menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun setiap kali Naruto hendak mengintipnya di ruang ganti.

Dia menemani Neji di ruangan OSIS. Dia meringis setiap kali Neji bercerita tentang cewek-cewek yang sengaja masuk OSIS hanya untuk mengerubunginya.

Dia berlatih karate bersama Lee. Setiap kali dia berhasil mengalahkan maniak bela diri itu, dia menyeringai puas.

Begitulah cara Sasuke bersenang-senang. Dia tidak perlu membaur dengan kelompok Naruto. Dia lebih memilih duduk di pojok, menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Terkadang dia meringis atau tersenyum ketika melihat kekonyolan teman-teman masa kecilnya. Dia sudah cukup puas dengan begitu.

"Dia seksi sekali... Si Naruko-_chan_!"

Sasuke menengadah seketika. Lamunannya terputus begitu saja.

"Naruko… adik kembar Naruto itu?" Shitoshi Ura bertanya bingung. "Cewek berambut pirang itu?" Honda Arashi mengangguk sambil meringis.

"Selain Hinata, Naruko Namikaze memegang rekor kedua cewek yang paling seksi di kelas kami! Aku yakin dadanya sekarang sudah C cup!" Dia tertawa. "Wajahnya juga tidak jelek!"

"Tidak jelek?" Shitoshi melongo. "Jangan bercanda! Dia nyaris saja membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika dia tersenyum ke arahku!"

"Apa? Kau beruntung sekali!" Honda mengeluh kesal. "Tapi demi Tuhan! Dia seksi seka… Wua!" Pemuda itu langsung terjatuh tiba-tiba, membentur lantai dengan keras. "Siapa yang mendo…" teriakan kesalnya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri di depannya. Suasana kelas yang sejak tadi hening langsung menjadi ribut. Semua anggota kelas mulai berbisik-bisik, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ngeri.

Sasuke tidak tahu ekspresi wajah seperti apa yang dia miliki sekarang. Yang pasti, dia tidak pernah merasa _semarah_ ini sebelumnya. Dia menggertakkan gigi, rahangnya menegang. Dia mengepalkan tinju dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit. Tapi, dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli ketika salah satu murid bergegas keluar untuk memanggil guru.

"Bodoh sekali Honda," salah satu murid berbisik. "Padahal dia tahu kalau Naruko itu…" Ucapan murid itu langsung terputus ketika Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya.

"U-Uchiha-_san_!" Honda cepat-cepat merangkak mundur. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia menjerit ngeri ketika melihat tinjuan Sasuke terangkat.

"Sasuke!" Seruan riang terdengar dari arah pintu. Tinjuan Sasuke terhenti. Mata _onyx_-nya terpaku ke sosok gadis ramping berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Naruko Namikaze menyeringai lebar, tidak menyadari suasana yang tegang di kelas itu. "Hei! Boleh pinjam buku matematika-mu? Aku lupa bawa, _dattebane_!" Dia menjulurkan lidah, berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu menjatuhkan kepalan tangannya. Namun dia masih menatap tajam. Rahangnya masih tegang dan kaku.

"Sasuke?" Naruko mengangkat alisnya. Mulai menyadari ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya. Mata _sapphire_-nya menatap sekeliling kelas dengan bingung. Dia tahu kalau kelas Sasuke adalah kelas khusus anak-anak jenius, meski sedang waktu istirahat, kelas ini selalu sunyi. "Ada apa dengan kelasmu hari ini? Kenapa mereka melotot dan berbisik-bisik ke arah kita, _dattebane_?" wajah gadis itu mendekat di telinga Sasuke, mendesis pelan. "Ng? Honda-_kun_?" Naruko menangkap sosok teman sekelasnya yang masih tersungkur di lantai. "Sedang apa kau… Waah!" Ucapannya terhenti ketika Sasuke menariknya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan raut wajah kesakitan Naruko. Dia menyambar tasnya dan menyeret gadis itu keluar dari kelas. "Sasuke! Tu-tunggu!" Naruko kepayahan mengikuti Sasuke yang melangkah cepat, nyaris berlari. Dia mengabaikan nyeri di tangannya dan menunduk, menghindari tatapan bingung orang-orang. "Sasuke! Mau ke mana? Lepas!" Dia menepis tangan Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sampai di _locker _murid di depan pintu depan sekolah. Wajahnya merah padam, mata birunya melotot. "Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, keningnya masih berkerut. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruko, menolak untuk menatap mata gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, dia langsung memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya.

Naruko berdiri diam. Sudah nyaris sepuluh tahun dia berteman dengan Sasuke. Dia tahu betul postur tubuh itu. Setiap kali pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, dia akan memalingkan wajah, mengacuhkan orang yang di depannya. Naruko menghela napas. Dia ingat kalau emosi kakak kembarnya selalu muncul ketika melihat sifat 'angkuh' Sasuke ini.

"Kalau kau mau mengajak bolos, setidaknya jangan menyeretku sampai seperti itu. Semua orang melihat kita tahu," Naruko mendengus. Namun, bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar. Mau tak mau, kerutan di kening Sasuke menghilang ketika melihat senyuman Naruko. Diam-diam, dia merasa bersalah karena menyeret Naruko begitu saja. Dia paling tidak suka kalau Naruko marah terhadapnya. Dan tadi, Naruko sudah terlihat marah. "Aku ada bawa _cupcake_," gadis itu membuka lockernya dan mengambil kotak bekal. "Ayo, kita kunjungi Sasu-_neko_."

Sasuke terpaku. Dia melirik ke belakang, di mana beberapa teman sekelas membuntuti mereka berdua. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Naruko. Dia menautkan jari-jarinya di jari gadis itu dan dengan sengaja mata _onyx_-nya mendelik tajam ke arah cowok-cowok yang membuntuti mereka.

_Dia milikku._

Dia memberitahu semua 'pengincar' Naruko dengan tindakannya. Dia tidak peduli kalau dia disebut posesif atau dominan atau semacamnya. Yang berani mendekati gadis ini harus tahu apa akibatnya. "Ayo." Sasuke menarik Naruko sesaat. Gadis itu kembali terlihat bingung, namun ketika melihat tangan mereka yang bertaut, dia kembali menyeringai.

"Ayo! Yay! Kita bolos! Aku tidak usah mengikuti pelajaran membosankan Jiraiya-_sensei_, _dattebane_!"

Mendengar nama Jiraiya, semakin kuat keinginan Sasuke untuk menyeret Naruko keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau lagi tidak, Sasuke?" Naruko meringis, menyodorkan _cupcake_ yang ada di kotak bekalnya. Sasuke mengangguk, dan meraih _cupcake_ lagi. Pemuda itu terus mengunyah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan rasa gosong di _cupcake_ ini. Asal tidak manis, dia tidak masalah.

"Agak pahit ya…" Gadis lima belas tahun itu menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Dia melempar potongan cupcake yang agak gosong ke arah Sasuke-_neko_. Namun, kucing cerdik itu langsung mendesis pelan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. "Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kalian berdua ini sangat mirip… Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa kau…"

"Siapa yang membuat ini?" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku." Naruko mengerutkan kening.

"Tumben." Sasuke meraih _cupcake_ yang tersisa dari tangan Naruko. "Kenapa bisa gosong?" Seingat dia, Naruko selalu berhasil dalam membuat _cake_ dan semacamnya. Hanya saja, karena dia tidak suka manis, dia tidak bisa memakan _desert_ buatan Naruko.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Naruto mendengus. "Ketika aku mau mengangkat _cupcakes_ ini dari oven, aku melihat Ayah dan Ibu yang berciuman di dapur!" Gadis itu bergidik sesaat.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat wajah ngeri Naruko. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat kakaknya berciuman dengan Kurama di rumah.

"Jijik! Mulut mereka bersentuhan seperti itu! Lalu lidahnya…" Wajah Naruko menjadi pucat seketika, membuat Sasuke meringis. "Intinya, aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dapur. Untungnya, Ibu langsung sadar ketika mencium bau _cupcake_ dari oven. Tapi ada beberapa yang sudah agak gosong…" Naruko menunduk sedih menatap _cupcake_-nya yang gosong. "Tapi sudahlah, mereka berciuman karena saling mencintai. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka."

Sasuke hanya bisa meringis sambil menepuk pelan kepala Naruko. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, namun senyumnya lenyap di detik kemudian.

"Kau bisa tersenyum dengan mudah di depanku…" gumamnya, menarih tangan Sasuke dari atas kepalanya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah tersenyum di depan yang lain. Mereka takut denganmu, tahu." Naruko mulai memainkan jari-jari Sasuke yang panjang. "Kenapa?" Dia menengadah, menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata biru yang lebar.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. Lagi-lagi dia mengalihkan matanya dari mata Naruko. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa menatap mata Naruko dalam waktu lama. Dia merasa kalau warna biru langit itu bisa membaca pikirannya. "Salah ya?" Sasuke membiarkan Naruko memainkan jarinya. "Jika aku hanya tersenyum di depanmu?" dia berbisik pelan sehingga Naruko tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Itachi suka menggandeng Kurama. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mau menuruti keinginan cewek cerewet itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia suka merangkul Kurama, memberitahu dunia kalau gadis itu miliknya.

Namun, sekarang dia mengerti.

Dia sudah mengerti sejak dua tahun lalu.

Dia mulai mengerti kenapa dia tidak suka Naruko dikerubungi cowok-cowok. Dia mulai mengerti kenapa dia memimpikan gadis itu di dalam tidurnya. Dia mulai mengerti kenapa dia bisa tersenyum dengan mudah, hanya dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Dan keinginan untuk merangkul gadis itu muncul sendiri.

Entah berapa kali dia ingin meraih tangannya dan bergandengan di sekolah. Namun setiap kali dia hendak melakukan itu, Naruto melotot ke arahnya.

Terkadang dia marah akan kepolosan Naruko. Dia dengan gampang menceritakan tentang cowok lain di depannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia menjadi incaran banyak cowok di sekolah.

"Tanganmu besar…" Naruko meringis, membuat lamunan Sasuke terputus. "Aku suka ketika kau menggandengku." Dia tertawa, masih memainkan jari-jari Sasuke yang panjang. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dia menggenggam tangan Naruko.

"Begini?"

Naruko tertawa sambil meremas tangan pemuda itu. "Ya."

_Lagi-lagi._

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Hanya karena melihat wajah tawa Naruko yang berseri-seri.

Dia menyukai Naruko. Dia sadar itu.

"Eh, tadi kenapa kau marah?" Naruko bertanya tiba-tiba. Salah satu tangannya mengusap bulu Sasuke-_neko_ yang tertidur di pangkuannya. "Aku ada salah? Kenapa kau sampai menarikku begitu, _dattebane_?"

"Aku marah pada Honda."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Sasuke terdiam. Memangnya dia harus menjawab apa? Honda tertarik pada dadamu? Honda menyukaimu? Karena apa?

"Karena?" Naruko terlihat semakin bingung.

"Karena dia mendekatimu."

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?" Naruko semakin tidak sabar.

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan kening, kesal. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak lihai berkata-kata. Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia mengucapkan lebih dari sepuluh kata dalam satu kalimat. Mikoto selalu bilang kalau dia dan Itachi sama sekali tidak punya keahlian dalam percakapan.

"Aku tidak suka." Dia berkata pelan-pelan. Otaknya berputar cepat, melebihi ketika dia sedang mengikuti olimpiade Matematika. "Aku suka padamu. Makanya aku tidak suka kalau cowok lain mendekatimu."

_Nah._

Dia berhasil. Kalimat dari drama yang sering ditonton Mikoto meluncur begitu saja.

Ekspresi Naruko langsung menjadi datar. Sasuke terdiam, menunggu reaksi Naruko. Seingat dia, cewek-cewek di drama itu langsung menangis terharu atau menjerit girang. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Kita kan teman. Tentu saja aku menyukaimu!" Naruko tertawa.

Nyaris saja Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri.

_Kau tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanmu dengan kata-kata, Sasuke._ Suara ibunya terngiang-ngiang. _Orang lain mungkin bisa. Tapi kau tidak bisa. Makanya, lakukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang lain mengerti akan perasaanmu._

Sambil menggeram kesal, Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Naruko ke arahnya sehingga Naruko menubruk dadanya. Sasuke-_neko_ terbangun. Dia melompat kaget dan mendesis marah. Dia menggesekkan wajahnya di kaki Naruko sambil mengeong, meminta hiburan. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, Naruko tidak mengelus kucing itu.

Karena bibir Sasuke membentur bibirnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**hahahaha! cliffhanger!**

**#dibantai warga sekampung**

**yah... segitu dulu deh, sori pendek :p**

**sori kalo OOC. haha. aku ngerasa kalau Sasuke itu cowok yang bakalan jadi super sweet sama cewek yang dia sayangi :p**

**yaaahh... ada suggestion atau request? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okeee!**

**akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter...**

**udah dari minggu lalu nulisnya :p**

**Makasih buat semua yg fave, alert, baca dan review! :D**

**aku seneng nih, banyak yg suka... hehe**

**thnks to...**

**RIRINGO**

**SCORPY**

**YUKIKO NO NARITA-CHAN**

**CICS**

**DHEKYU**

**NEERVAL-LI (Makasih banget udah setia review fic-ficku! :D)**

**NANAKI KAIZAKI**

**TSUKIYOMI AORI HOTORI**

**MIKI-KOHAI**

**HIME**

**NAMIKAZE NARA**

**DWIDOBECHAN**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**PS: sori kalo ada nama yg salah kutulis...**

**warnings: oc, ooc berat! (buat Sasuke), typos, bahasa indo yg agak ancur? dll lah :p**

**disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**15-YEAR-OLD (Part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Misaki, aku menyukaimu!" _Sang lelaki tampan di dalam televisi berbisik lirih.

"_Oh, Toujo! Benarkah? Aku juga menyukaimu!" _Sang wanita meremas pelan tangan lelaki itu. Matanya berkilauan karena dipenuhi air mata.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Dia mengusap mata sesaat, tidak tahan menonton drama cinta konyol itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menyesal, _sungguh-sungguh menyesal_, karena mau-maunya mengikuti drama sialan ini. Dia melirik ibunya yang sekarang menyedot hingus, menangis terharu. Dia melirik ke arah Itachi yang mendengkur pulas. Sambil menghela napas, dia melirik ke arah Sasuke-_neko_ yang masih mendesis marah ke arahnya. Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia menyodorkan benang wol kesukaan si kucing, namun Sasuke-_neko_ mendesis semakin menjadi-jadi, tidak lupa dia menambahkan luka cakaran baru di wajah Sasuke,

"Apa maumu, kucing gila!" Sasuke meledak, dengan emosi meluap-luap, dia melempar benang wol itu ke arah Sasuke-_neko_, namun tentu saja kucing itu bisa mengelak dengan mudah.

"Sasuke! Jangan bertengkar dengan dirimu sendiri!" Mikoto menegur. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan di detik itu juga Sasuke-_neko_ melompat di pelukan Mikoto sambil mengeong sedih. "Ooohhh, kucing yang malang!"

Di detik itu juga, urat kesabaran Sasuke putus. Dengan gaya yang sangat tidak keren, dia berteriak nyaring, menendang meja sekuat tenaga. Meja itu langsung terbalik bersama semua isinya, menimpa Itachi yang masih tertidur di lantai. Lelaki malang itu langsung melompat kaget ketika teh panas membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Lelaki dua puluh tahun yang super sabar itu menatap adiknya dengan prihatin. Setelah mendinginkan wajahnya dengan air es, dia sadar bahwa adiknya sudah agak 'gila' sejak dia pulang sekolah tadi. Tidak hanya bolos dari sekolah, ada laporan dari ketua sekolah kalau dia bertengkar dengan anak kelas lain. Selain itu, dia membawa pulang Sasuke-_neko_ yang biasanya dirawat oleh Naruko. Tidak heran sejak tadi kucing itu mengeong dan mendesis ke arah Sasuke. Memang, Sasuke cuma beberapa kali membawa si kucing pulang. Itu ketika ayah mereka sedang dinas ke luar negeri, sehingga dia bisa bergantian mengurusi kucing itu. Tapi tentu saja, hubungan Sasuke-manusia dengan Sasuke-kucing tidak pernah akur.

Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke tanpa permisi. Matanya terbelalak sesaat ketika melihat Sasuke yang duduk termangu di atas kasur, masih memakai seragam. Itachi sudah khawatir kalau kening Sasuke akan terbelah dua gara-gara kerutan di dahinya. Diam-diam, dia menghitung luka goresan merah di wajah adiknya. _Sebelas. Adikku yang malang. Tidak heran dia jadi gila sesaat tadi._ Itachi Uchiha menggeleng kepala. "Sasuke. Kau tidak menjawabku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab ketus. Dia langsung melempar diri di atas ranjang dan bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini. Ketika umurnya tujuh tahun? Ketika dia hendak kembali ke Amerika sehingga Sasuke mengambek? _Tapi sekarang aku ada di sini, dan tidak akan ke mana-mana._ Sasuke tidak mungkin mengambek karena dirinya. Lima tahun lalu juga Sasuke pernah mengambek. Ketika Naruko terlalu dekat dengan…

_Naruko._

Seakan-akan terdengar bunyi klik di kepalanya, Itachi mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sambil menghela napas, dia mendekati Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau adiknya sudah bertingkah semakin mirip dengan dirinya dan Fugaku. Dingin, tenang dan pendiam. Tapi tetap saja… Sasuke yang suka mengambek dan minta digendong itu tidak pernah menghilang. "Hei," Itachi menyibak selimut Sasuke dengan kasar. "Kau apakan cewek pirang itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab ketus lagi, memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, bocah itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Oohh," Itachi begumam pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman. _Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah sejak tadi dia menggigit bibir, padahal dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya._ "Kau cium dia?"

Sasuke langsung terbatuk. Dia beranjak dari ranjang, melotot ke arah Itachi.

"Benar ya tebakanku?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada datar, memasang wajah tak berdosa. "Hei. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

Sasuke terdiam, mata _onyx_-nya masih melotot.

_Adik menyusahkan_. Itachi menghela napas. "Sasuke. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku," Itachi menjentikkan kening Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu melotot semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku sudah tunangan. Pastinya aku bisa memberi saran tentang hal ini."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Namun, matanya yang melotot itu perlahan-lahan berubah ke sosok asalnya. "Naruko populer. Banyak yang mengincarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak suka." Sasuke kembali terdiam. Dia membuka mulut, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dia kembali menutup mulutnya. Itachi menunggu dengan sabar. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke payah dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. "Aku tarik dia keluar dari sekolah. Lalu kami ke pondok, mengunjungi kucing garong itu."

"_Sasuke_." Itachi membenarkan. Biar begitu, dia cukup suka dengan Sasuke-_neko_.

"_Kucing garong_."

Mereka saling melotot untuk sesaat.

"Aku bilang pada Naruko kalau aku menyukainya." Sasuke melanjutkan. "Dia kira aku cuma suka dengannya sebagai teman. Aku kesal…" Dia berhenti lagi. "Aku _marah_. Lalu, aku menariknya. Langsung menciumnya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" Itachi tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa seceroboh itu.

"Drama."

Itachi nyaris menepuk keningnya.

Memang, sejak lima tahun lalu, Mikoto selalu menyeretnya dan Sasuke menonton bersama untuk memperkuat 'ikatan ibu dan anak'. Tapi selalu saja drama percintaan yang ditonton Mikoto. Itachi selalu tertidur, namun sepertinya Sasuke memperhatikan setiap adegan dengan sepenuh hati. "Lalu, Naruko mematung." Sasuke melanjutkan lagi. "Wajahnya merah padam. Dia mendorong wajahku sekuat tenaga," pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah wajahnya, di mana bekas telapak tangan Naruko ter-cap di pipinya samar-samar. "Aku terjatuh, menimpa kucing garong…"

"_Sasuke_."

"… lalu dia mencakarku tiba-tiba sambil mendesis seenaknya," Sasuke mengabaikan Itachi. "Ketika aku sadar apa yang terjadi, Naruko sudah lari dariku." Pemuda itu menyusupkan jari-jari di balik rambut ravennya dengan frustrasi. "Aku harus bagaimana, _nii-san_?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang lebar. Mau tak mau, Itachi langsung berkeringat dingin menerima tatapan seperti itu.

_Dia menunggu jawaban._

Itachi meneguk ludah. _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Aku hanya ada satu saran, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya, memperhatikan Itachi. "A-apa?"

Itachi terdiam, mengerutkan kening. Berpikir sekuat tenaga. "Jangan…"

"Jangan?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh, tidak sabar mendengar saran Itachi.

"Jangan pernah lagi menonton drama pilihan Ibu."

"…"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

Di detik kemudian, Sasuke meraih bantal di ranjangnya dan melempar bantal itu ke wajah Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mood_ Sasuke semakin memburuk. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Naruko, dan menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia menciumnya kemarin. Namun, ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, tiga orang guru langsung menyeretnya masuk ke dalam bus sekolah. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman guru-guru gila itu, namun salah satu guru yang menyeretnya adalah guru olahraga, Gai.

"Oh anak muda! Kau tidak bisa lari lagi!" Lelaki berambut ala mangkuk itu tertawa kencang. "Kau HARUS ikut lomba antar sekolah!"

"Tiga hari lomba dengan Suna High? Tidak!" Sasuke meronta lagi.

"Ibumu sudah memberi ijin. Dia sudah mengirim pakaianmu untuk tiga hari." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendelik tajam. Dia tidak menyangka wali kelasnya bisa mengkhianatinya sampai seperti ini. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Lomba ini sangat penting untuk menaikkan nama sekolah kita."

"Dan bertemu trio menyebalkan dari Suna?" Sasuke mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau _harus_ pergi," Kakashi kembali berkata. "Perintah kepala sekolah."

Sasuke didorong masuk ke dalam bus. Dia nyaris saja menjerit marah. Dia memang terlihat tenang dan dingin, tapi dia tidak bisa menguasai emosinya sebaik Itachi. Sasuke tidak jadi menjerit ketika dia melihat sekeliling bus ini. Shikamaru yang terikat di pojok bus, Neji yang bergerutu kesal tentang 'kebebasan untuk menolak' dan semacamnya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang dipaksa.

Mata onyx Sasuke beralih ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Neji. Hinata Hyuuga menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sepertinya gadis itu sadar kalau _mood_ dia sedang kacau.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau di sini juga!" jeritan girang Sakura membuat kerutan di kening Sasuke kembali muncul.

Tentu saja.

Sakura salah satu _jenius_ di sekolah.

Sakura beranjak, dengan semangat dia menarik lengan Sasuke, memaksa pemuda itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Lepas," dia menggeram pelan. Sakura tersentak, melepaskan lengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" gadis berambut pink itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memang, selama ini Sakura terkadang menyeretnya, namun Sasuke tidak pernah seketus itu. Mau bagaimana pun, Sakura adalah salah satu sahabatnya sejak umur mereka masih lima tahun. Biasanya, Sasuke hanya akan menghela napas, membiarkan Sakura menyeretnya. Namun kali ini, dia mendelik ke arah Sakura, seakan-akan mau menerkam gadis itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kening Sakura semakin berkerut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin aku bertemu Naruko. Dia kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal."

Mata Sasuke langsung melebar ketika mendengar nama Naruko.

"Kau apakan dia? Dia terlihat seperti nyaris menangis." Sakura menyipitkan mata, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menuduh kali ini. Pemuda berambut raven itu menggigit bibir.

Sakura tahu.

Sakura tahu kalau dia _menyukai_ Naruko. Gadis tajam itu bahkan sudah tahu sebelum Sasuke sadar akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku…" Sasuke terdiam, menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura menatapnya bingung. Sasuke menghela napas. Dia merasa ingin gantung diri sekarang. Meminta saran pada Sakura? Tapi sekarang hanya Sakura yang tahu betul apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ego Sasuke yang super tinggi tidak mengijinkannya untuk membuka mulut. Namun, wajah Naruko yang nyaris menangis mulai terlintas di kepalanya.

_Aku… melukainya?_

Sasuke mengigit bibir. Sebelum dia sadar apa yang terjadi, mulutnya sudah terbuka, menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Sasuke merasa kalau kesialannya mulai berkurang ketika tim Konoha berhasil mengalahkan trio Suna yang menyebalkan itu.

Memang, mereka kalah di bidang Matematika. Sampai sekarang, Asuma-_sensei_ masih menghela napas, tidak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru sengaja mengalah pada Temari. Tapi di bidang bahasa Ingris, dia, Sakura dan Neji berhasil menendang Gaara dan dua saudaranya.

Masih menenteng piala-nya, dia keluar dari bus, diikuti Sakura. Diam-diam, Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura tidak seburuk dugaannya. Dia tidak menjerit-jerit seperti yang ditakuti Sasuke. Gadis itu memberinya beberapa saran untuk menghadapi kepolosan Naruko. Dia juga berjanji untuk tidak akan memberi tahu Naruto. Mereka berdua tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan kakak kembar protektif itu jika dia mendengar bahwa Sasuke mencium paksa Naruko.

"Ingat ya," Sakura berbisik. "Nanti sampai di kelas, jangan langsung membicarakan soal ciuman itu. Naruko itu polos. Jadi ada kemungkinan dia sudah lupa. Atau buat dia lupa." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, menggenggam gantungan kunci berbandul kucing hitam yang sengaja dibelinya untuk membuat Naruko lupa.

"Ini dia! Murid-murid jeniusku!" Jiraiya, yang sejak tadi menunggu di depan gerbang, berlari ke arah mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke cepat-cepat mengelak, dan dengan diam-diam langsung bergegas menuju kelas mereka. Namun, Gai dengan gesit menangkap mereka berdua.

"Oh-ho! Tidak bisa anak-anak muda! Aku tahu kalau kalian mau membanggakan piala kalian pada teman-teman sekelas kalian! Tapi kalian harus melapor ke ruangan kepala sekolah dulu!"

"_Sensei_!" Sakura meronta. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram pelan. Dia sudah membuang banyak waktu. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni pidato terima kasih dari kepala sekolah. Namun lagi-lagi kekuatannya tidak bisa mengalahkan Gai yang dengan mudah menyeret mereka berdua.

"Ini pahlawan kita!" Gai dengan girang membanting pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. "Ayo! Kita harus mengadakan pest… Loh?" Gai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung ketika melihat lima murid yang sedang berdiri di depan Hiruzen Sarutobi. Salah satu pemuda yang dipenuhi memar di wajah mendelik tajam ke arah empat murid lain.

"Naruto?" Sakura langsung mengenal pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Kenapa kau terluka seperti itu? Lho? Kok…?" Gadis berambut pink itu melongo ketika melihat Honda dan tiga teman satu gengnya.

Naruto masih menggeram. Tangannya terkepal, seakan-akan siap untuk melempar tinjuan. Honda Arashi balas mendelik, namun dia langsung terlihat ciut ketika dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang terpaku di depan mereka.

"Oh, kalian sudah tiba." Hiruzen menghela napas. "Maaf, seharusnya aku menjemput kalian dengan senyuman. Tapi situasinya sedang tidak baik sekarang…"

"Dia yang mulai duluan! Saya tidak bersalah, _sensei_!" Honda mengancungkan telunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Diam! Kau melukai adikku, _dattebayo_!" Naruto meraung, nyaris saja dia menghantam pemuda yang ada di depannya kalau saja Kakashi tidak bergegas menahan Naruto.

_Melukai?_

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura langsung menahan lengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu nyaris melempar piala di tangannya ke arah Honda.

"Apa yang terjadi, _sensei_?" Kakashi bertanya kepada Hiruzen dengan nada yang tenang. Kepala sekolah itu menghela napas.

"Menurut saksi, Honda mengata-ngatai Sasuke Uchiha tadi." Hiruzen menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke sesaat, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. "Karena Sasuke 'mempermalukan' dia di depan umum, dia mulai menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke di depan kelas untuk membalasnya. Sudah tiga hari dia melakukan itu dengan bantuan tiga temannya."

Tiga hari.

Ketika dia tidak ada di sekolah karena mengikuti lomba.

"Pengecut! Berani-beraninya menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke-_kun_ ketika dia tidak ada di sekolah!" Sakura mendesis marah.

"Lalu?" Kakashi bertanya lagi.

"Tadi siang, Naruko Namikaze menampar Honda di depan kelas." Hiruzen menghela napas. "Lalu…"

"Dia memukul Luuko, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menggeram. Di saat bersamaan, tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Aku mendorongnya saja! Salah dia sendiri karena dia memukulku duluan!"

"Jangan bohong, _dattebayo_! Kalau begitu kenapa bibir Naruko bisa pecah dan pipinya memar begitu?"

"I-itu…" Honda meneguk ludah. Dia semakin menciut ketika melihat kumpulan murid-murid 'juara' yang melotot ke arahnya. Dia lupa dengan fakta kalau mereka semua sahabat Naruko. "S-salah dia sendiri! Jangan mentang-mentang dia cantik dan dia bisa menamparku sesukanya! Aku sudah cukup dipermalukan! Aku tidak…"

Ucapan Honda terputus ketika terdengar suara piala yang terjatuh.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan lengan Sasuke lagi.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menyabet kerah baju Honda dan mendaratkan tinjuan yang sejak tadi sudah dikepalnya. Honda berteriak kesakitan. Dia memohon ampun berkali-kali, namun Sasuke tidak berhenti. Pemuda itu tidak berteriak marah, tidak menyumpahi Honda seperti Naruto. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, mata _onyx_-nya mendelik tajam, berkilat-kilat karena amarah. Dia mengangkat tinjunya lagi, dan menghantam mulut Honda. Kali ini, bahkan Gai-_sensei_ tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Ketika melihat dua pasang gigi depan yang terjatuh di lantai, Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa ingin memeluk Sasuke dan menciumi sahabatnya itu.

"Oi! Hentikan!" Salau satu teman Honda mendorong Sasuke, menendang kakinya, membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Merepotkan saja!" Shikamaru menggerutu. Dia berlari ke arah cowok itu, dan mendorongnya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan tim Honda ini!" teman yang lain meraih vas bunga terdekat dan nyaris menghantam kepala Sasuke dengan itu, namun Neji dengan gesit mendorong jatuh cowok berambut cokelat itu.

"Dan kalian jangan macam-macam dengan tim Naruto, _dattebayo_!" Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kakashi. Sambil melompat, dia kembali menghajar Honda.

"Ckckck, anak-anak muda yang bergairah!" Gai tertawa keras.

"Hajar, Naruto! Yak! Benar! Kiri! Bukan, bukan di situ! Hajar hidungnya!" Jiraiya menyemangati.

Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. "Kakashi, panggil Tsunade."

Mendengar nama Tsunade, semua tinjuan, tendangan, lemparan, sorakan langsung terhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua ini memang gila." Naruko mendesis pelan. "Di-skors. _Seminggu_. Kalian bisa saja dikeluarkan!"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dengan sengaja dia menekan luka di wajah Naruto dengan alkohol, membuat Naruto meraung kesakitan.

"Cowok brengsek itu melukaimu." Sasuke balas mendesis. Mata onyx-nya masih mendelik. Kali ini dia melotot ke arah bibir Naruko yang koyak dan wajahnya yang memar.

"Iya _datteba…_ Arrgghh! Sa-Sakura-_chan_… yang lembut dong… Arrgghh!"

"Dia cuma memukulku sekali! Dan kalian berdua membuatnya kehilangan dua gigi depan!"

"Tiga. Aku menghilangkan satu gigi gerahamnya." Naruto menyeringai. Dia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya, dan Sasuke langsung membenturkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Naruto. "Yeah, _dattebayo_! Aduuhh! Sakit, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasuke cepat-cepat meraih kapas dan menyeka luka pukulan Tsunade di pipinya. Daripada Sakura yang merawatnya, lebih baik dia merawat dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, alkoholnya habis." Sakura mendengus. "Ayo, Naruto. Kita minta Tsunade-_sensei_." Sakura menyeret Naruto.

"Apa? Tidak, _dattebayo_! Tidak! Tidak!" Dia terus menjerit, namun Sakura tidak peduli. Dia menyeret Naruto pergi dari kebun sekolah itu.

Sesaat, suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura sengaja memberinya waktu berduaan dengan Naruko.

"Kenapa kau menamparnya tiba-tiba?" tanya Sasuke, memecahkan keheningan. Entah mengapa, dia tiba-tiba marah akan tindakan Naruko. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak menampar Honda, Naruko tidak akan terluka seperti itu.

"Dia mengejekmu."

"Lalu? Aku sudah terbiasa diejek sejak dulu."

"Aku marah." Naruko bergumam pelan. "Aku tampar dia. Aku tidak sadar kalau dia langsung memukulku. Ino langsung cepat-cepat memanggil _nii-chan_."

"Dan Naruto menghajar si brengsek."

"Ya. Tapi _nii-chan_ kalah jumlah. Sebelum Kiba sempat membantunya, _nii-chan_ sudah dihajar tiga teman Honda."

Sasuke terdiam. Dan situasinya kembali hening. Naruko menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang masih mendelik. Gadis itu tersentak ketika dia merasakan jari Sasuke yang menyentuh dagunya, mendongakkan wajahnya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Naruko yang mengigit bibirnya.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak nangis."

"Kau selalu mengigit bibir kalau sedang menahan tangis."

"Itu dulu."

"Sekarang juga." Sasuke berbisik pelan. Jarinya mengusap pelan bibir Naruko yang koyak. "Jangan menangis… oke?" Sasuke meneguk ludah, mulai panik ketika melihat air mata yang mulai menggenang di sepasang mata biru langit itu. Naruko terisak pelan. Dia menempelkan tangannya di dada Sasuke. Pemuda itu mulai berdebar, teringat akan adegan drama, di mana gadis-gadis menangis di dada lelaki yang mereka cintai.

Namun lagi-lagi reaksi Naruko sama sekali tidak bisa ditebaknya.

"_Baka! Teme!_ Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu!" Naruko mendorong Sasuke dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu nyaris terjatuh dari kursi taman. Sasuke nyaris saja melongo. Naruko tidak pernah memanggilnya 'teme' seperti Naruto. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis! Kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Apa salahku, _dobe_!" tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Sudah cukup.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti wanita.

"Banyak! Kau membuatku jadi aneh!" Naruko menjerit. "Aku tidak ada napsu makan selama tiga hari ini! Karena menunggu penjelasanmu!" Dia menunjuk ke arah bibirnya yang koyak.

Sasuke langsung terpaku.

Jadi Naruko ingat.

"Aku SMS sudah berapa kali, tapi kau tidak jawab, _dattebane_!"

"HP kami semua disita." Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu!"

"Apa pertanyaannya dulu?"

Nyaris saja Naruko melempar tasnya ke wajah Sasuke. Namun, wajahnya langsung merona. "K-kenapa…" dia meneguk ludah. "K-kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu." Sasuke mengusap rambutnya, frustrasi. "Lebih dari teman."

"Kau menyukaiku lebih dari teman?"

"Iya."

Mereka kembali terdiam. "Apa maksudnya suka yang melebihi persahabatan?" Naruko mengerutkan kening.

Sasuke terdiam.

_Apa maksudnya? Apa artinya?_

Dia tidak tahu.

"Aku berteman dengan Sakura, Ino," Sasuke terdiam, mengingat semua gadis yang dia anggap sebagai teman. "Ten-Ten, Hinata."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya kau yang selalu kupikirkan." Sasuke kembali terdiam, memeras otaknya. "Ketika bangun tidur. Dan sebelum tidur. Wajahmu yang muncul di kepalaku."

Lagi-lagi suasananya langsung hening.

"Dari semua teman cowok yang kumiliki…" Naruko memecahkan keheningan. "Cuma kau yang bisa membuatku kehilangan napsu makan. Apakah itu artinya aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman, _dattebane_?"

"Mungkin."

"Dari semua teman, cuma kau yang bisa membuatku senang dan sedih setengah mati. Apakah itu artinya kau spesial?"

"Mungkin."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada suara yang menyelinap dari mulut mereka.

"Berarti aku _menyukai_mu juga." Naruko tersenyum tiba-tiba.

Sasuke melongo.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, _dattebane_?" Gadis berkuncir dua itu tertawa riang. Kedua matanya berseri-seri, menatap pemuda yang terpaku itu.

Di detik itu, Sasuke merasa kalau jantungnya bisa meledak karena berdetak terlalu cepat. "Sungguh?"

Naruko menyeringai. "Aku masih kurang mengerti apa maksudnya menyukai… atau mencintai cowok…" dia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Tapi aku _tahu_ kalau Sasuke spesial… Aku marah kalau ada yang mengejekmu… Wajahmu muncul terus sebelum aku tertidur… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya tapi…"

"Itu sudah cukup." Sasuke memotong gadis itu. "Aku cukup puas dengan itu." Dia tersenyum, membuat Naruko meringis lagi. "Aku beli sesuatu." Dia merongoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan gantungan kucing hitam yang dibelinya. Naruko menjerit girang, membuat Sasuke tertawa. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak tertawa seperti ini.

_Ajaib_, batinnya.

Hanya dengan melihat senyum Naruko dia bisa merasa seperti ini.

Memang, sesuai yang Naruko ucapkan. Gadis itu masih belum benar-benar mengerti seperti apa perasaan. Tapi dia yakin akan satu hal.

Naruko menyukainya juga. Dia sudah cukup puas.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke meraih tas Naruko.

"Ah! Tunggu!" Naruko tiba-tiba berjinjit, dia membenturkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke. "Makasih!" Sambil meringis lebar, dia menyondorkan gantungan kunci itu. Sasuke merasa kalau wajahnya terbakar. "Wajahmu merah, _dattebane_!" Naruko tertawa girang, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Diam, _dobe_." Sambil bergerutu, Sasuke meremas tangan gadis itu.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yahh... segitu dulu :p**

**bagaimana pendapat para pembaca? aku agak susah nulis chapter ini...**

**aku suka nulis adegan Sasuke sama Itachi, tapi pas adegan 'menyatakan cinta' ancur abis-abisan... haha  
**

**ada saran? kemungkinan chapter depan bakalan 17 atau 18 tahun... (spoiler)**

**ngomong-ngomong, aku sebentar lagi ujian =='**

**sampai 28 agustus. Tapi, setelah itu, liburannya sampai bulan oktober! :D**

**bagi pembaca yang baca fiction2 yang lain, harap sabar la :)**

**pasti ku-update semua!**

**okeee, segitu dulu. **

**makasih udah baca! sori kalo tidak memuaskan...**

**Ada saran? Saran? Saran? :D**

**#plak!**


End file.
